In the next grant year, we will continue to pursue two of our original objectives: (1) to characterize the Ca2 ion-binding properties of calmodulin using Tb3 ion as a fluorescent probe, and (2) to characterize the biological properties of the calcineurin, including its ontogenetic development in rat brain.